Está me las voy a cobrar
by Tazita de cafe
Summary: "Y después de haberle encontrado desnudo en la sala junto a Rusia, México no sabe por qué Estados Unidos le ha despertado de su merecido sueño…" (EUAMéx) (Continuación de "Gafas")


**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Claim:** EUA/México. Mención leve de EUA/Rusia  
**Resumen:** _"Y después de haberle encontrado desnudo en la sala junto a Rusia, México no sabe por qué Estados Unidos le ha despertado de su merecido sueño…"_  
**Advertencias:** Occ de mi parte. Puede que histórico, según se vea el asunto. Leve mención de lemon. He usado los nombres humanos de los países. A México le he llamado Pedro Fernando, porque Pedro fue el primero que vi hace mucho tiempo, y Fernando porque es en honor a Berseker que ha llamado a si a su México.

**Notas:** Sin betear. Muchas faltas horrograficas. Se aceptan pedradas enormes y sin censura (¿); Es la continuación de un one shot de nombre "Gafas".

* * *

**Está me las voy a cobrar.**

_**Capítulo Único.**_

1.

El ruido molesto de la puerta corto su sueño de forma estrepitosa, justo en lo más entretenido. Pedro Fernando tomo una de las almohadas y la puso encima de su rostro, queriendo amortiguar el sonido de los toquidos a su puerta. ¡Lo único que pedía era unas horas de sueño! ¿Era mucho pedirles? ¿Por qué los europeos no eran considerados con él? Había volado por más de once horas, después una ajetreada agenda por el G—20, y luego, había vuelto a volar para irse con todos ellos a la isla de Seychelles. México no estaba acostumbrado a ese horario y se sentía descompensado, después de haber estado jugando como loco toda la tarde con Antonio, Lovino y Feliciano en la arena. Amaba jugar contra los gemelos italianos siempre que podía, y más si Antonio era su mancuerna (no siempre podría presumir que "el mejor" del mundo jugaba a su lado); y justo en ese momento alguien se atrevía a joderle su momento de sueño. ¡Definitivamente mataría al imbécil que tocaba sin control su puerta!

—¿Quién? —pregunto de mala forma. No le había dejado tomar siquiera su camisa—. ¿Quién? —volvió a cuestionar con acento más enfadado, ¿Quién demonios le estaba jodiendo su noche?

"Puta mierda", insultó.

México no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un par de ojos azules mirándole alegremente.

—Good morning, sweethoney —dijo Alfred.

Pedro Fernando se mordió la lengua antes de soltar las leperadas que su cabeza estaba procesando, ¿por qué no lo pensó desde un principio, eh? El único que hacia ese tipo de cosas muy fuera de lugar era y sería Alfred.

—¡Mas te vale que sea una buena razón para hacerme parar, gringo! ¿No podrías esperar a que amaneciera? —México se froto los ojos medio adormilado mientras lo dejaba pasar. Miro el reloj encima de su cama, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Pedro Fernando se rasco la cabeza de forma perezosa antes de sentarse en su cama y volver a frotarse los ojos. Estados Unidos río, siempre que le veía esa forma le recordaba a un lindo gatito.

—Que cosa más importan que el decirte "buenos días" a mi _honey_ —comentó el rubio de forma burlona. Se acomodó su cabello rubio que se encontraba levemente mojado y pegado a su frente antes subirse a la cama de México.

—Ajá, sí, lo que digas, ¿Qué quieres? Porque tú siempre me despiertas cuando quieres algo —explicó e imito a Estados Unidos, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas, le dio la espalda, cerró un poco los ojos y trato de no dormirse.

—¿Es un reclamo, _baby_? —preguntó Alfred. Se acomodó antes de acercarse un poco a México, le escucho bufar y sintió como rehuía su contacto. México estaba más que enfadado.

—No. Claro que no… que no soy tu vieja para reclamarte nada —le dijo.

—Oh…

—¿Qué quieres güero? —pregunto de nuevo México.

Y Estados Unidos jugueteo con sus cabellos negros, logrando que México se removiera incomodo, el americano metió sus manos por debajo del pantalón ligero que llevaba puesto.

—Ya te dije, querido mío. Decirte buenos días.

—…

—¿México?

—¡Jodido cabrón! ¡Son las dos de la mañana! —exclamo y Estados Unidos escucho el jadeo que soltaba al acariciarle el área del alrededor del ombligo. Esa era su parte más débil, Alfred lo sabía muy bien, porque siempre que México negaba estar con él, usaba el conocimiento que tenía sobre el latino para poder obtener su cometido. Eso siempre había hecho con todos y México no era —ni sería— la excepción.

Estados Unidos logro acomodarlo de tal forma, que ahora mismo tenían sus rostros frente a frente, le dio una leve sonrisa y bajo mientras tocaba y disfrutaba todo su pecho, mordisqueaba sus pezones y se dirigía en dirección de una parte aun más sensible. Ahí, volvió a lamer su pequeño ombligo, le mordió un poco y escucho como México soltaba un gemido ahogado, Alfred sonrió un poco complacido.

El jodido ruso podría presumirle y restregarle que conocía a México —tanto o más que él—, pero, seguramente nunca podría tenerlo como él lo tenía en ese preciso momento. En el fondo sabía que todo lo que Rusia le había dicho en la tarde, conllevaba algo más profundo que no quería admitir. Porque una cosa era que tomase sus lentes, y otra muy distinta que diera a entender que sabía lo que había ocurrido cuando los tomo del joven (quien ahora mismo aferraba sus manos a su cabello y murmuraba palabras en un idioma que no comprendía)

—Alfredo, estoy cansado. No—no quiero —susurro México, sin embargo, Estados Unidos le ignoro y siguió mordisqueándole alrededor el ombligo.

"—_¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te pone celoso que toque algo que fue de él?"_

Alfred se chasqueo la lengua con enfado al recordar las palabras del ruso, ya que no quería admitir que se encontraba un poco enojado consigo mismo, al dejarle saberle a Iván una forma para conseguir sacarlo de sus casillas. El sexo podría permitírselo, después de todo, no era la primera vez que subyugaba al ruso de una forma poco convencional. Eso en definitiva no le había quitado su sueño, lo que había estado taladrándole la cabeza, era el hecho de que Rusia supiera que realmente México no se preocupada del todo por él. Eso, en definitiva, si que le enojaba. ¿Por qué había sucumbido ante los ataques verbales de Rusia?

—No quiero —volvió a murmurar.

—Honey…—Alfred lamio levemente el lóbulo de la oreja mientras dirigía sus dedos al trasero del moreno. Deseaba a México, y lo quería ya.

—¡Que mielesita, ni que chingados! No—no quiero —replicó. Sin embargo, sus palabras no fueran escuchadas, muy al contrarío, obtuvieron todo lo opuesto. Ahora mismo se encontraba con Alfred encima de él, completamente desnudo, mirándole como muy pocas veces recordaba que le había mirado. Solo en contadas ocasiones podría darse el lujo de verle un poco desesperado y abatido, ¿Qué era lo que realmente le estaba pasando?—. ¿Esto es por lo que paso en la tarde con Rusia? —preguntó.

Fernando tenía entendido que esos dos no se llevaban del todo bien, que Iván siempre provocaba a Alfred, y este, siendo como él era, respondía de la mejor y más infantil manera. Era por eso, que de verdad había disfrutado burlarse de Alfred, ante el hecho de haberlo encontrado junto a Iván, desnudos.

—¿Es por lo que hiciste con Iván que estás así? —preguntó dudoso.

Alfred no respondió, solo le tomo las manos y las subió encima de su cabeza. Si México deseaba su respuesta, ahí la tenía. _Sí_. En definitiva, todo esto era culpa del ruso. "Ellos cogen y yo sufro las consecuencias", pensó alterado.

—Ya comprendo. Ya comprendo, ahora, suéltame, de verdad… no quiero —dijo de nuevo.

—¿De verdad? —musitó Alfred un poco ansioso.

Pedro Fernando se mordió el labio, de alguna forma absurda, ahora se sentía culpable por negarse a follar un poco con él. Sobre todo, cuando Fernando se sentía un poco excitado por el toqueteo a su ombligo.

—Uhm… —murmuro. Entonces, Alfred le soltó las manos y comenzó tocar su miembro con cierta fuerza.

Fernando se sonrojo un poco, era obvio que si quería, si no, simplemente no le hubiese permitido bajarle el pantalón, solo que su orgullo no le permitiría decírselo abiertamente. Así que, como siempre solía responder ante sus preguntas un poco fuera de lugar, solo murmuró palabras que en definitiva Alfred no comprendería.

—Ingles, Fernando. En ingles —aconsejó el rubio.

—¡Que ingles! ¡Ni que madres! ¡Esta me la voy a cobrar! —declaró antes de comenzar a gemir. Olvidarse de todo, y dejarse hacer lo que Alfred quería—. ¡Más te vale que esto que estés haciendo, no sea porque te cacharon con el ruso a medio vestir en la sala! ¡Pinché Alfred, si te vas a tirar alguien, que sea en tu habitación!

Y fue todo lo coherente que Estados Unidos dejo que México dijera, ya que extrañamente, el nombre humano salido de sus labios le hacían sentir que pasara lo que pasara, le hiciera lo que le hiciera, ya fuese por conveniencia o por amor, México siempre estaría a su lado.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

¿Puedo ser perdonada por tal afrenta? Realmente solo escribí sin idea de como comenzaría o terminaría esto. Demasiado corto. Demasiado soso. Demasiado aout, ¿será que fue trastornada por qué ha sido el fin del mundo? _Jejejeje,_ había tenido muchas ganas de escribir un EUAMex, pero, nunca me había salido las ganas. En fin, primer aporte de está pareja que amo—odio.


End file.
